DAEJAE - Be with you
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Daehyun tidak perlu berkilah karna Youngjae tau bagaimana perasaannya. Lagi pula Youngjae hanya ingin berada disisi Daehyun (bad sumarry).


Author : Julz

Main cast : Jung Daehyun &amp; Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Oneshot / Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

**WARNING: **

**No Bash!**

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR THE PAIRING**

**Typo's normal**

.

.

.

.

.

**Be with you**

.

.

.

_Close your ears from people who hate you. _

_Open your arms to people who love you._

_Open your heart to people who care about you._

.

.

.

Hampir senja ketika Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang berhiaskan tanaman-tanaman, bahkan merahnya mawar yang sedang merekah memanjakan pengelihatannya ketika hampir sampai didepan pintu.

Kehadiaran Youngjae disambut hangat wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah sibuk membuatkannya secangkir teh hijau, meski Youngjae sudah meminta agar nyoya pemilik rumah untuk tidak repot. "Appa apa kabar omma? Maaf sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung" punggung Youngjae dibelai lembut, keduanya kini berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu.

"Appa baik-baik saja. Tak apa, kami maklum jika selama ini kau sibuk Chagie"

"Si bodoh itu sedang tidur, jadi kau disini dulu temani Omma mengobrol ya"

Senyum serta anggukkan pelan Youngjae berikan untuk menyanggupi permintaan wanita yang jadi ibu dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia kesini, semua barang-barang tertata dengan sangat rapih ditempatnya masing-masing, sang pemilik kamar memang sangat menjaga barang-barangnya. Matahari sudah semakin meninggi diluar sana, tetapi masih ada yang terlelap dengan selimut membalut seluruh tubuhnya, terlihat seperti mangsa laba-laba yang terlilit jaring jebakkan.

Youngjae menghampiri tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar, dia tidak berniat untuk menganggu acara tidur pria pemilik rambut yang kini berwarna gelap sama seperti dirinya. Youngjae ikut berbaring diranjang, memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan si pemilik kamar, kekasihnya. Jung Daehyun.

Dalam hati Youngjae bersyukur karena pria tampan dihadapannya adalah kekasihnya, seseorang yang dengan susah payah bisa dimilikinya. Mereka memang dekat dari awal saat baru menapaki jalan sebagai idol group, Daehyun yang ceria sama seperti dirinya dengan mudah menularkan rasa nyaman hingga akhirnya merubah rasa nyaman itu untuk menjadi egois ingin memiliki.

Daehyun hanya menanggapi perasaan Youngjae awalnya dengan tidak serius, dia berfikiran jika perasaan Youngjae padanya ada karena mereka setiap hari bertemu dan posisi keduanya sebagai main vocal semakin membuat kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan namun akhirnya Daehyun menyadari jika semua itu berbeda, perasaan Youngjae padanya bukan seperti itu.

Youngjae benar-benar mencintainya dan segala perhatian serta pengorbanan Youngjae padanya membuat dirinya melihat jika cinta Youngjae benar adanya dan itu hanya untuknya. Youngjae yang rela membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengganti handuk yang jadi kompres didahinya ketika demam tinggi menyerang tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dimalam hari, bersabar mendengarkan erangan Daehyun semalaman karena demamanya.

Youngjae menikmati waktunya untuk memandangi wajah damai Daehyun yang sedang terlelap dihadapannya, sesekali senyum muncul diwajah manisnya saat dibenaknya terlintas segala tingkah Daehyun yang kadang membuatnya harus cerewet pada pria berkulit tanning itu.

Dering dari ponsel Youngjae menggema, menghapus hening di dalam kamar Daehyun. Kedua mata obdisian indah itu perlahan mulai terlihat, mungkin terganggu akan dering ponsel. Youngjae menerima panggilan masuk dengan Daehyun yang kini sudah berhambur kedalam pelukkannya.

"Ne Hyung, aku sudah sampai. Dia masih tidur, sepertinya kelelahan. Ne, aku juga merindukan kalian"

Youngjae mengecup pucuk kepala Daehyun yang bersandar nyaman didadanya, masih belum mau mengganggu kegiatan tidur sang kekasih hati meski dirinya sudah menempuh jarak cukup jauh dari Seoul menuju Busan hanya untuk bertemu.

Tangan halus Youngjae menggasak lembut rambut Daehyun ketika jam mulai menapaki pukul 12 siang. "Dae, bangun. Sudah siang, kau belum makan apapun" Daehyun hanya bergumam serak untuk menanggapi.

"Dae ,,"

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sangat merindukanmu"

Ya, benar memang tebakkan Daehyun. Youngjae sengaja pagi-pagi sekali berangkat dari Seoul ke Busan untuk menemuinya karena apa yang dia baca dari media social milik Daehyun semalam, curahan Daehyun akan (mungkin) tanggapan-tanggapan fans akan dirinya yang belakangan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dari Nataraja Hak, tempat dimana dia dulu mengasah bakat menyanyinya.

Perasaan Youngjae tidak tenang sampai dia bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun, jadilah kini dia berada disini, memeluk kekasihnya yang masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur empuknya. "Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, setiap hari video call denganmu tidak cukup bagiku. Aku butuh sosok nyata dirimu, jika bukan karena Jongwoon hyung yang tidak ada waktu menemaniku kesini, mungkin dua hari setelah ulang tahunku, aku sudah kabur kesini karena merindukanmu"

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, dia tahu jika Youngjae hanya berkilah meski tidak sepenuhnya bohong akan rasa rindunya. Tetapi Daehyun yakin jika alasan utama Youngjae bisa ada disini bersamanya dan memeluknya adalah karena tulisannya di akun twitternya semalam. Sungguh Daehyun bingung harus bagaimana memperlakukan fans-nya, jujur saja dirinya sering mengupload foto-foto itu untuk sekedar memberitahukan pada BABY jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan mereka (para BABY) tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena dirinya bahagia menjalani hari-harinya bersama dengan teman-teman yang selama ini tidak bisa ditemuinya, hanya itu.

Youngjae bermain dengan helaian rambut Daehyun karena hanya rambut Daehyunlah yang bisa dilihatnya sebab Daehyun masih menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukkan hangat didadanya. "Aku lapar Dae, temani aku makan ne" hanya mencoba untuk membujuk Daehyun untuk mengisi perut kosongnya yang juga belum terisi makanan hingga siang hari, Youngjae menggunakan dirinya sendiri agar Daehyun mau mengisi perutnya.

"Turunlah duluan, aku mau mandi"

"Aku akan menunggumu, kita turun bersama. Kau mandi saja dulu"

Setelah mengecup beberapa kali pipi Daehyun, akhirnya namja yang memiliki suara tinggi hingga delapan oktaf itu akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukkannya dari Youngjae dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh lemasnya.

.

.

.

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun untuk menuruni anak tangga, membawa Daehyun menuju meja makan didapur rumah keluarga Jung. "Kenapa kalian baru turun? Yak, Jung Daehyun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Youngjae?" Daehyun duduk disalah satu bangku di meja makan, tidak terlalu memusingkan pertanyaan sang ibu padanya. "Tidak ada Omma, memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa padanya?" Daehyun malah balik bertanya. Ya, tentu saja Daehyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Youngjae karena ini dirumahnya, berbeda kasus jika mereka berdua di dorm. Youngjae tidak akan keluar dari kamar (dimana pun mereka berdua ditempatkan bersama) tanpa ada tanda berwarna merah semu di bagian lehernya, apa lagi kalau bukan hasil karya bibir Daehyun yang membuat tanda kepemilikkannya akan namja manis bernama Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Katanya tugasmu banyak, harusnya kau kerjakan tugasmu saja"

Daehyun dan Youngjae kini sedang bersatai diruang tamu, dimana Daehyun kini tengah berbaring dengan meletakkan kepalanya diperut Youngjae disofa. Sibuk untuk kembali menjalani rutinitas kuliahnya, itulah yang Youngjae lakukan saat ini. Youngjae menghentikan aktifitas mengunyah kripik kentang yang didapatnya didapur, menatap malas Daehyun yang sibuk dengan remote tv.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku datang? Baiklah, minggir. Aku mau pulang"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jae. Kau tidak harus selalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku"

Youngjae kehilangan moodnya untuk menyantap habis kripik kentangnya, diletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja kecil disamping sofa, bungkus kripik kentang yang dipegangannya.

"Berhenti membohongiku Jung Daehyun. Kau masih saja berkilah dariku yang jelas sudah tau bagaimana dirimu. Dan jika memang kau baik-baik saja, salahkah jika aku merindukan kekasihku? Seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terlalu merindukannya"

Daehyun berbalik, mengganti arah tubuhnya untuk kini berhadapan dengan perut Youngjae, memeluk dengan satu tangannya pada pinggang Youngjae. Kekasihnya benar, Youngjae benar untuk apa dia berkilah jika pada dasarnya Youngjae tau perasaannya. Youngjae terlalu mengerti Daehyun dengan baik dan itu yang selalu Himchan utarakan padanya.

Daehyun kadang memang akan menutupi perasaannya jika rasa sedih melandanya, bahkan ketika dimana mereka harus akhirnya berpisah untuk tidak tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama, Daehyun masih bisa menampakkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan Zelo. Daehyun terlihat tegar dan menenangkan Youngjae ketika itu meski Youngjae tau dengan pasti jika Daehyun pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Daehyun bangkit, menarik dagu Youngjae untuk menatapnya. Menghujani bibir Youngjae yang sangat dirindukannya dengan ciuman manis dan lembut. Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk mengalungkannya di leher sedangkan Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae possesive. Beruntunglah mereka saat ini karena ibu Daehyun sedang pergi keluar untuk menemui kerabat mereka yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri.

Daehyun dan Youngjae yang terlihat ceria juga banyak bicara didepan kamera akan terlihat sangat berbeda jika keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya akan ada mereka yang saling memberikan perhatian untuk satu sama lain meskipun pertengkaran itu kadang tidak bisa terelakkan.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyapa, Youngjae kini sudah berganti pakaian selesainya dia mandi dengan menggunakan salah satu baju Daehyun. Maklum saja, awalanya dia tidak berniat untuk bermalam dirumah Daehyun namun karena permintaan Daehyun, dia akhirnya menginap. Daehyun berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang dan gantian dirinya yang akan menginap, meski bukan ditempatnya melainkan dirumah Jongup.

Daehyun menepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya, seakan mengajak Youngjae untuk menghampirinya. Tanpa harus Daehyun mengulangi, Youngjae beranjak dari depan lemari untuk menghampiri Daehyun. Duduk disamping kekasihnya. Youngjae dihadiahi senyuman ketika sudah berada disamping Daehyun, tangan kiri Daehyun merangkul lembut bahunya.

"Jae, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama?"

"Ah, liburan. Benarkan? Kemana?"

"Tidak tau, aku hanya ingin kita liburan bersama saja"

Youngjae dengan gemas menarik hidung mancung Daehyun, lalu dikecupnya bibir tebal Daehyun. Tersenyum, lalu tangannya menggasak rambut pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Youngjae merasa jika Daehyun sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini. Rasa untuk ingin memilikinya dan Youngjae sangat suka itu.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya kita berdua. Ajak yang lainnya juga, jadi tunggu sampai Himchan hyung pulang dari New York dulu"

"Wae? Kenapa kalau hanya kita berdua?"

Youngjae mendengus malas, sungguh Daehyun hanya berpura-pura dengan pertanyaannya ini. Youngjae memang sangat ingin untuk berlibur bersama dengan Daehyun berdua namun ada satu hal yang agak membuat Youngjae harus berfikir ulang dan memilih untuk mengajak yang lainnya saja, jika dirinya memang benar-benar ingin merasakan liburan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebab aku tidak mau jika nanti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk istirahat dikamar hotel karena kau yang mengerjaiku semalaman"

"Dan mengajak member lain kau pikir akan menyelamatkanmu dariku?"

"Himchan hyung kan penolongmu? Aku akan bersekongkol dengan Yongguk hyung supaya membuatnya sibuk"

Youngjae, lagi hanya bisa mendengus dan kini dengan sedikit jengkel. Himchan memang selama ini yang menyelamatkan dirinya ketika Daehyun hendak menerkamnya dengan menceramahi Daehyun panjang lebar jika mereka berdua butuh istirahat dengan segala schedule padat yang mereka punya dan jika Daehyun harus bersekutu dengan Yongguk, rasanya percuma saja baginya bisa aman dari libido Daehyun yang sangat mudah naik itu dan untuk dibuat kehabisan nafas hari ini adalah satu kemajuan pesat karena biasanya Daehyun akan menciumnya lama hingga bibirnya membengkak, mungkin saja karena ini dirumahnya.

Ada rasa lega yang menghampiri Youngjae, mendengar perkataan Daehyun yang mulai terdengar jail itu menandakan jika perasaan Daehyun sudah mulai membaik. Mungkin kini kekasihnya itu sudah tidak lagi memikirkan akan permasalahan yang mengharuskan dirinya menuliskan curahan hatinya di twitter semalam, setidaknya kehadiran Youngjae disini bersamanya saat ini telah membuahkan hasil. Daehyun, kekasihnya sudah merasa lebih baik.

Youngjae menghambur kedalam pelukkan Daehyun, rasa senangnya akan Daehyun yang sudah lebih baik membuatnya memluk Daehyun dengan sangat erat. Youngjae menghirup nafas panjang diperpotongan leher Daehyun, meraup semua wangi dari aroma tubuh Daehyun yang selalu mampu menenangkannya. Medekatkan bibirnya ke telingan kiri Daehyun, Youngjae meramalkan untaian kata cintanya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Manis, Youngjae dengan sikap manisnya adalah kelemahan Daehyun. Sesuatu yang selalu bisa meluluh lantahkan keras kepalanya, pemikat kuat Youngjae yang tidak bisa Daehyun acuhkan begitu saja. Jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Daehyun harus bertahan untuk tidak mencintai namja manis dengan otak pintarnya ini.

"And you know, if I love you more ,,,

terima kasih untuk ada disini bersamaku"

.

.

-**The End**-

.

.

Enggak ada alasan khusus bikin ini, cuma mengisi waktu yang lagi ada mood nulis dan karena gak ada ide buat nerusin FF chapter jadilah bikin ini. Ini dibuat sekali duduk, jadi bikinnya hanya beberapa jam selesai. Harap maklum kalau hasilnya jelek ya, Julz sadar banget kalau ini FFnya terasa kosong hehheeee.

Julz mau nyampein satu pesen aja, We're just their fans, so keep on the rules ^^ , Julz yakin kalian paham maksudnya.

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
